Harry Potter and the Flames of Friendship
by Little Indigo
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, when something unexpected comes up. 4 new students transfer to Hogwarts, but 2 of their identities are shrouded in mystery. Could it be Voldemort, acting through the new students? Or is it a plot to protect Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the other characters, because if I did, I'd be the happiest kid in the world. I only own Indigo and the other characters that appear in this story, except for Jenashu. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flames of Friendship ****

Chapter 1: The Owls

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, as Harry laid face down onto his bed with a pillowcase in his hands. Harry could believe that he had just nearly survived a deadly attack from the greatest dark wizard in the world, Voldemort, just a few months ago. Harry reached inside and took out a quill, a bottle of emerald-colored ink, and a book with a sheet of parchment stuck between its pages. Harry opened the book and unscrewed the lid to his ink bottle. He read the parchment carefully, looking at his summer Transfiguration homework, and what he needed to do. 

__

Who invented the Patronus Charm, and how did he or she discover it? 

Harry sighed; History of Magic was one of his least favorite subjects. He looked in his book and read: 

__

Weynog the Wise is considered one of the most famous wizards in history because of his accidental discovery of the Patronus Charm on July 31, 1079. One day, Weynog was making a potion while muttering nonsense word to himself when he tried to cast a spell on his dog, Weynog said **Expecto Patronum **instead of saying **Fruxecto Actonum, **the speed charm. A dementor burst into his house, looking for Tagon, one of the wizard outlaws at this time, when the Patronus that Weynog accidentally cast attacked the dementor and drove it away.

'Hey, the Patronus Charm was discovered on my birthday, which is today!' Harry thought. He picked up his quill and dipped it into his ink bottle when, a large shadow cast over him. Harry looked out his window and saw three owls flying towards him. 

One was a snowy, white owl, which was his own Hedwig. Another one was a small minute owl, Pigwidgeon or Pig for short, which he knew belonged to one of his best friends, Ron Weasley. The last one was a large Eagle Owl, that Harry didn't know who it belonged to. Harry jumped off his bed and went over to open his window. The owls rushed inside of Harry's room, in an eager, kind of weary way, and landed with a soft thump onto Harry's bed. Hedwig left two packages in which she was delivering on Harry's bed and flew off to her cage. The Eagle Owl, left a large package and a letter on Harry's bed, ruffled its feathers in a self-satisfied sort of way, proud of its delivery and bolted out of Harry's window. Pig on the other hand, flew around the room ecstatically, and dropped its package on Harry's head. Hedwig clicked her beak in a disapproving matter, as Harry rubbed his head where the package had hit him. He snatched Pig in his hand and stuffed him into Hedwig's cage just as she flew out. 

Harry picked up the package from the ground and looked at it. The package was from Ron, and was wrapped in a gold colored paper. Harry hastily tore it open, eager to see what was inside. He looked inside and a letter, plus another package fell out. Harry happily read the letter.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are the muggles treating you? Better, I hope. We just got a letter from Hogwarts that said Fred and George are going to be Gryffindor's new prefects! Mom cried with tears of joy when she saw the letter. Fred and George just plain cried. Being Prefects, they can't goof off and play pranks like they used to. It came as a shock to Percy when we got it.

We're going to Diagon Alley on Thursday next week; do you think you can come? Hermione's coming with us too, so you don't have to worry. Anyhow, hope to see you later!

Don't let the Muggles keep you down!

-Ron

Harry laughed, and opened the package that came with the letter. It came with a little piece of parchment that said:

__

Harry, I saw this book while shopping at Flourish and Blotts last year, and I thought that you'd like it. It's a book on how to curse your enemies. Maybe we can use it to hex Malfoy this year. 

Ha ha!

-Ron

Harry opened the book delicately, and read some of the pages. They contained very complicated curses, but never the less, Harry wanted very much to use this at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that he was going to. Harry laid this on his nightstand a proceeded to open the packaged Hedwig delivered to him. One was from Hermione Granger, another one of Harry's friends, and the other was from Sirius Black, his Godfather. Harry opened the one from Hermione first, which contained a letter and a leather-bound book, with the title encrypted into it, that read, **Quidditch Through the Ages**. Harry also saw some small writing underneath it that read: Now, newly updated with a booklet of which broomsticks to choose, and guides to all the Quidditch teams in the world with info on every player! 

"Whoa! Where does Hermione get this stuff?!" Harry whispered excitedly. Harry flipped though the book and stopped to a page that seemed interesting to Harry. 

__

Indigo Yushini, seeker for one of the four Quidditch teams of Durmstrang, defeated Seeker Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, two years ago in a Quidditch match that only took 15 minutes to find the Snitch.

Harry started blankly at the moving picture in the book that showed a girl with shoulder- length, jet-black hair, with a Golden Snitch in her hands, grinning proudly. Harry looked a little closer and saw Krum in the background with a smug look on his face. Amazed at this information, Harry tried to take his mind off this and read Hermione's letter.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present. I saw an ad for it in the Daily Prophet and I thought you'd like it. I ordered another one for myself after seeing yours. Did you know that a girl, Indigo Yushini, defeated Viktor Krum two years ago in Quidditch? 

I was quite shocked by this of course, but Ron said Fred and George heard that we're going to have transfer students at our school this year! Isn't that exciting? Hagrid told me that they are from Beauxbatons (A/N: Did I spell that right?), Durmstrang, and a wizarding school in America! Ron also said that Indigo Yushini might be one of the students from Durmstrang! 

I'm going with Ron's family to Diagon Alley next Thursday, and I hope you come. If not, see you on the Hogwarts Express!

Love from,

Hermione

Harry, astonished by this news, looked at the envelope that the Eagle Owl delivered. 

It had Harry's name on it, and on the back it had a wax seal bearing the Hogwarts' crest on it. Harry opened the envelope and took out a letter.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have enclosed a list of books and other equipment that you will need for your Fifth year at Hogwarts. You will also need to know that dress robes are still required for your term at Hogwarts. Term begins September 1st, we hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry looked in the envelope again and took out another sheet of parchment from it. It had all the names of the books Harry needed for his Fifth year at Hogwarts.

****

Books you will need:

Pre-Mastering Guide to Transfiguration by Miranda Goshawk

Intermediate Guide to Potions by Ferrite Myrrh

Intermediate Spells to Defend Against the Dark Arts by Ghana Drawn

Wizarding book of Defensive Spells by Carlos Betrove

The World of Magical Monsters by Pyrite Angley

****

Other Equipment:

Magical Leashes

Elbow Length-Dragon Hide Gloves or similar

Fire Resistant Magical Oil

Harry looked at his list and wondered what the equipment was for, when there was a knock at Harry's bedroom door, and a screeching voice after it.

"What are you doing in there, smoking cigarettes? Come out here and greet our guest!" screeched Aunt Petunia. 'Guest? What Guest?' Harry thought. He looked on his bed and panicked. He couldn't let the new guest see his wizarding stuff, so he hastily screwed the top onto his ink bottle, pushed everything into the pillowcase, and shoved it under his bed. He got up, dusted himself off and tried to flatten his hair. He went out of his room and closed the door behind him. Harry jumped on the banister and slid downstairs. There, he saw a person with jet-black hair like his, although Navy-tinted and shoulder-length, with their back turned. Harry moved closer trying to get a look of the person's face, when Dudley pushed him down and went over to the person. 

"What a pleasure it is to see you! I'm Dudley. Who may I ask are you?" he said.

"My name's Indigo, Indigo Yushini. It's nice to meet you." Came a girl's voice. Harry noticed Indigo's voice had a hint of a German accent. Harry quickly got up to get a good look at her, but someone got in the way. It was Uncle Vernon.

"Boy, Indigo is the niece of Kristoper Brughnott, the president of a VERY important construction company that is interested in buying drills. I don't want her to know of your abnormality, because it just might cost my company a whole lot of money. Understand?"

"Yes, but why is she here?" Harry asked trying not to sound rude.

"Because, her mother and father are on a business trip in Amsterdam, and they had nobody to watch her, so your aunt and I decided to let her stay with us until she needs to go to school." Uncle Vernon said through gritted teeth.

"Um, should I get her bags?" Harry asked. He could see that more questions would only cause Uncle Vernon to explode.

"You'd better." He said sternly. Harry nodded and hurried over to Indigo. Harry could see that Dudley was forcing a conversation on her and she seemed kind of nervous. Harry peeked over Dudley's porky shoulder to get a better look at Indigo. Her face brightened up at the sight of him. 

"Who's that?" she asked. Dudley turned around to find Harry behind him. Harry waved hello. Dudley just turned back around. "Oh don't mind him, he's just my cousin Harry." Dudley said.

"Harry? **THE **Harry Potter? Wow! I've been wondering when I was going to meet you!" Indigo almost shouted. Harry blushed. 'Am I that famous?' Harry thought. Indigo rushed over to meet him. Dudley gave a 'humph' and walked off.

"Hi! I'm Indigo Yushini! It's nice to meet you, Harry Potter!" she said, holding out her hand. Harry took it politely and shook.

"Um, how did you know my last name?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I know all about you! You escaped Voldemort, the darkest of dark wizards!" she said. Harry was quite shocked to hear a person other than himself and Dumbledore say Voldemort's name out loud.

"Well, Indigo, I'm here to take your bags up to your room." Harry said going over to the stack of luggage sitting near the staircase.

"Becareful, though. They're really heavy." she said. Harry gave her a look that said 'oh please' and tried to lift the bag that was on top. Harry fell under its enormous weight.

"You're right. They are." He said gasping for air. Indigo went over and pulled out a wand. She winked at Harry and tapped the stack of luggage. Slowly, the bags hovered into the air and zoomed up the rickety stairs. Indigo went after them, leaving Harry at the bottom.

"By the way, call me Indy. Okay?" she said once she was right in the middle of the staircase. Indigo turned back around and rushed up the staircase. Harry nodded, then went up the staircase after her. He looked around, trying to see where Indigo had gone off to. Harry saw he inside his bedroom, stroking Hedwig. Almost immediately, once Harry had taken a step into his room, Pigwidgeon flew in circles around his head. 

"What the…" Harry muttered. He shooed Pig away and walked over to Indigo. She smiled. 

"Nice owl you have here. What is its name?" she asked. Pig landed on Harry's head and began pecking him.

"OUCH! Uh, her name's Hedwig." He said swatting at Pig. 

"Hedwig… That's a nice name. Would you mind if I borrowed her to send a letter to my uncle?"

"No, Not at all. Who's the uncle you're sending her to?"

"Oh, nobody really, just my Uncle Remus." Harry perked up.

"He used to work at Hogwarts. You know him, by chance?" she added.

"Oh yes! He was one of the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts ever had!"

"I suppose he's a better teacher than what you normally have?" she said, taking an envelope out of her pocket, and giving it to Hedwig. Hedwig flew over to Harry, nipped his ear affectionately, then burst out the open window. 

"Yes. He taught me how to summon a Patronus, and-" Harry was interrupted by a loud hoot from Pig. Indigo giggled. Suddenly, a large owl rushed into the room, dropped a letter in front of Indigo, and then flew out of the room. 

"It seems the weenie, little owl wants to deliver a letter too." Indigo said picking up her letter. Harry groaned at Pig, and scrawled a letter to Ron in haste. Once Harry had put his quill down, Pig flew over and took the letter. 

"Wait, you nutty owl! I haven't even folded it up yet!" But it had seemed Harry shouted in haste, because Pig landed on a nearby tree and began folding the letter himself. Pig then took off.

"Cute owl. Is he also yours?" Indigo asked. 

"No. He belongs to my friend Ron Weasley. Ron also goes to Hogwarts. Coincidentally, he asked me to go to Diagon Alley with his family and my other friend Hermione this Thursday. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd be delighted to come with you and your friends." she replied, opening the letter she had in her hands. "Must they keep doing this?" she muttered.

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing. The Ministry of Magic keeps telling me that I have a certain number of spells left that I can perform before I go to Hogwarts."

"So you are one of the students transferring from Durmstrang!" Indigo nodded. 

"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."

"You can trust me. I'd never-" Harry was interrupted again by a knock at the door. Harry turned around. It was Dudley, and he was leaning against the door.

"I feel sorry for the door…" Harry heard Indigo mutter, and tried not to laugh.

"What do you want, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Mum said to set the table for dinner." Dudley said. Harry groaned. "And what were you doing with those owls?" Dudley added. Harry's palms began to sweat.

"We were…we were…" Harry began.

"Why, we were sending letters, of course." Indigo said, abruptly. Dudley's jaw dropped.

"You're a-a witch?!" he said, in a nervous whisper. Indigo nodded.

"Yes, and I appreciate it if you wouldn't tell your mum and dad. You'd appreciate it too, because if you DO tell them, the only words that are going to be in your vocabulary after that is 'Oink'." she said coolly. Dudley gave a nervous squeal and ran down the steps. Harry turned around, with a look of impression and surprise on his face.

"You're allowed to do that?" he asked Indigo.

"I told you. I'm allowed to do a certain amount of spells before I go to school again." she said, walking down the steps. Harry followed. It seemed to him that there would never be a summer quite as exciting as this one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1, what'd you think of it so far? Please Read and Review! Be on the lookout for Chapter 2: Where For Art Thou, Introductions! 

Summary: After a couple of fireworks set by Fred and George, Indigo finally gets some new friends. She also finds some old, childhood friends at Diagon Alley. The gang finally find out who the other transfer students are! But, what would happen if we add three more elements, Draco Malfoy and his goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle? Read to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters. J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers would love to have my head on a platter if I did. I only own Indigo and the other characters that appear in this story, except for Jenashu. Isn't that dandy?

Author's Note- 12/31/01:

OMG! You people are the best! I'm actually getting reviews! I've read them all thank you so much! 

Special thanks to:

Brigade701- for giving me some ideas in my story, and giving me the name of the ice cream shop

Just because I'm thanking him doesn't mean I'm forgetting about the rest of you! Most of you told me about leaving off in the middle of a sentence, and I'm sorry I did. You all seem to like it so far! I'm so happy that I'm updating! HOORAY! I hope you enjoy the rest!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 2: Where For Art Thou, Introductions

To Harry, it seemed that the week flashed by quickly after that. Soon, Wednesday night came, and it seemed that it was the perfect time to ask Uncle Vernon if he could go to Diagon Alley. It had seemed that a couple of days earlier Dudley had crumbled under the pressure, and told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that Indigo was a witch.

" Um, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, glancing over to Indigo. She nodded encouragingly, inviting him to go on. Uncle Vernon grunted.

"I-I need Indigo and I need to get school supplies tomorrow, and I was hoping you'd drive us there." Harry asked nervously. There was a long pause before there was an answer from Uncle Vernon.

"Fine. I'll drive you there." Uncle Vernon muttered. Indigo's face brightened up.

"Thank you." Harry said, and motioned for Indigo to follow him back upstairs. Once they had reached the top, they saw some one spying on them from a small crack in one of the doors. The person gave a shriek and slammed the door shut.

"Dudley. I think he's still afraid of that threat you gave him. Although I have never thought of doing that before." Harry said. Indigo sighed and walked into her room. 

" G'night Harry. See you in the morning." Indigo yawned. She kicked the slippers off her feet and plopped down into her bed. 'I wonder what Harry's friends will be like…' she thought as slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Indigo woke up a little earlier than what time she normally did, eager to go to Diagon Alley with Harry and his friends. Indigo looked at her clock. 'Six thirty?! I mist be more eager than I think I am.' she thought. She got up off her bed and went over to her suitcase. Inside, were her muggle clothes and other practical things that she could use when outside the wizard world. She grabbed a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. Outside, a thud was heard, followed by a panicked shout.

"AUGH! Dudley, stop it! I give up! UNCLE!" croaked Harry's muffled voice. Indigo slammed her suitcase shut and opened a small crack in the door so she could see what was going on. Harry was being sat on top of by Dudley, who eye was sporting a bruise. Harry's face was turning a tinge of purple, although one of his cheeks was already red. It had seemed that Harry was stretching out in the hall when Dudley came out and got hit by Harry's outstretched hand. Indigo watched for a little longer until Aunt Petunia came out of her room and started scolding Harry. Dudley got up and waddled off downstairs, leaving Aunt Petunia alone to lecture Harry.

"How many times have I told you not to hit or threaten Dudley?!" she screeched.

"Too many to count…" droned Harry. 

"That's right! Now go downstairs and get breakfast started! You're lucky Indigo's here, or you'd have gotten an even harder punishment!" she threatened. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, boy! It's damn good of Vernon to even DRIVE you to get your school supplies!" she said, taking hold of Harry's left ear, and leading him downstairs. Hoping to bail Harry out of this torment, Indigo opened her door and walked out. Aunt Petunia let go of Harry's ear and put on a phony, nice voice.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well? Get prepared for breakfast, because we need to get more meat onto those skinny bones of yours!" she said, walking downstairs. Indigo rolled her eyes, while Harry motioned that Aunt Petunia was crazy. They both brushed their teeth and went downstairs. Harry told Indigo about the Weasleys, and how they act.

"-Now, becareful about the twins, Fred and George, because they love to play pranks on people. Ron may seem to sarcastic at times, but-" Harry was interrupted my Uncle Vernon shooing Indigo into the dining room to have a private conversation with Harry. 

"Boy, here's the deal. You take good care of Indigo, and I'll drop you off in London right after you finish breakfast. I'll take you back home at 5:00. No funny business, understand?" he said in barely a whisper. Harry nodded, then rushed off to have breakfast. 

After what seemed like almost an hour, Indigo, Harry and Uncle Vernon finally got into the car. With pouches of wizard money in their pockets, they sat eagerly in the car, listening to the radio as Uncle Vernon drove. They did everything they could to prevent themselves from looking out the window and seeing if they were there yet. After fifty games of hangman, they at last, reached the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Indigo jumped out of the car, as Uncle Vernon reminded them of the time he was going to pick them up.

Harry politely opened the door, offering Indigo to go first. Indigo, whom thought this was humorous, curtsied, and went inside, followed by Harry. After getting a good look at Harry and Indigo, Tom, the bartender, walked over and greeted them, cheerfully.

"Nice ta see you again Harry. By the way, who is this young woman?" Tom asked.

"Just a friend, Indigo Yushini." Harry replied. Tom put on his spectacles and looked at Indigo.

"Yushini, eh? Your mum and dad were here just last week." Tom answered. Indigo nodded.

"Did they, by chance, mention when they were coming back?" she asked, curiously.

"Nope. Not even a hint." Tom replied. Indigo sighed, and walked off to the back door. Just as Harry was about to trail her, Tome whispered something into his ear.

"Nice catch you got there, Harry. Be good to her, ya hear?" 

Harry looked at Tom, bewildered at what he had just said. He shook it off and went to the back door. Harry pulled the wand out of his pocket, and went to tap the brick. But the problem was, the archway into Diagon Alley was already there, and Indigo was standing a few feet inside.

"You been here before?" Harry asked. 

" Yup, and I noticed Tom said something to you when I was walking away. What did he say?" Indigo asked as they began walking.

"I'm not sure, but I think that he mentioned something about you and I together…" Indigo looked at Harry for a moment, and then, they both burst into laughter and walked off to Gringotts. They went in and got money that they were going to need, and walked out. Just then a familiar voice shouted to them.

"Harry! Yo, Harry! Over here!" it was Ron, and her was in front of Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. Harry ran down the large steps and over to Ron, leaving Indigo there at the top.

"Ron! There you are! How've you been, man?" Harry asked.

"Ehhh…. So far so good, I guess. Fred and George for some reason are getting me new dress robes. They'd better not be frilly." Ron said. They talked for another minute, until Fred and George walked over to their table with Ron's dress robes, and Ginny following them.

"Hey, there Harry!" greeted Fred.

"Yo, Harry, how ya been?" George smiled warmly.

"Fine. Have you seen Hermione, yet? And where's your mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"They're at Flourish and Blotts, getting our books, with Hermione." Ginny answered.

"Let's go check on them. By the way, weren't you supposed to have a friend with you?" Ron said as they walked into the bookstore. Harry slapped his head. 

"I KNEW I forgot something! Be right back, guys!" Harry said opening the door.

"There's no need for that, Harry." came an extremely familiar voice. Harry turned around to see an irritable Indigo standing there with a pile of books in her hands. She dropped them onto the floor and walked over to Harry, extremely angry with him.

"You IDIOT! How DARE you leave me up there on those steps by myself! You ignorant, self-absorbed, little viper!" she said prodding a finger into his chest.

"It's amazing how much she looks like mum…" Fred remarked.

"Shut up!" Ginny hissed, nodding in the direction in front of them. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with Hermione behind them.

"What was that you said about me, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing, mum." Fred quickly answered.

"Well, who do we have here?" Mr. Weasley asked, nodding at Indigo. Indigo turned away from Harry and turned to the others. She smiled.

"Hello there! I'm Indigo Yushini. I'm a friend of Harry's." Indigo said enthusiastically. Hermione up to Indigo and left her books on the floor behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Nice to meet you, Indigo." Hermione smiled and shook her hand. Indigo turned to the rest of the Weasleys and looked curiously at each of them. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Indigo stopped him.

"SHH!! Don't tell me, I want to take a whack at who you guys are." Indigo said.

"Ahem! What about me? I'm not a guy!" Ginny snapped.

"Whoops! I'm sorry, Ginny. Now let me see…" she apologized. "You're Ron," she said pointing to Ron. "-You're… I THINK, George," she said pointing to Fred. "And you, you're kind cute, you're Fred!" she said finally. George blushed. Fred nudged George in the ribs, grinning. George stomped on Fred's foot, causing him to howl in pain. 

"No, he's not! He is most definitely NOT cute, and he is most definitely NOT Fred." spoke Ginny. George covered her mouth still blushing. Ron nodded, while Hermione giggled. 

"Ah, no. I think you've gotten a bit mixed up with the twins, dear. You see he's Fred, and the other one's George." Mrs. Weasley said trying to stifle a fit of giggles. Harry saw Mr. Weasley give a hearty wink at George, who seemed to stop blushing. Indigo shrugged and went over to Hermione and Ginny. She started whispering and the girls started to giggle.

"Uh, guys, I think they're talking about us…" said Ron. Harry shrugged.

"So what? It's not like they're telling Indigo about the embarrassing things we did at Hogwarts…" Harry said.

"Like that time you crashed into the Whomping Willow with the car, Harry?" Fred smirked.

"Or, like the time you cursed yourself instead of Malfoy, and ended up belching up slugs all day long?" George chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Harry and Ron shouted together. The girls whispered and giggled some more, pointing to the guys.

"Did I just hear 'burped up slugs'?" Fred asked dramatically.

"Why you-" Ron leaped up on top of Fred and they began fighting. Harry tried to stop the fight, but ended up getting hit in the eye by Ron's elbow. 

"Stop it, boys! Enough fighting!" shouted Mr. Weasley. Almost immediately, Fred and Ron stopped fighting, Harry and the girls gave their attention to Mr. Weasley.

"Since we have gotten all of the school supplies we need to get, let's move on." Mr. Weasley said. Fred and Ron got up from the ground and followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others out the door. 

"Uhh, dad? We still don't have all the school supplied we need." Ginny spoke up, and handed her school supply list to Mr. Weasley. He and Mrs. Weasley looked at the list and nodded.

"I think we can find the stuff you still need at Madam Malkins'." Mrs. Weasley said. So they all headed towards Madam Malkins'. On the way, George and Fred got an idea and set off what seemed to be fireworks at Indigo. Indigo screamed as Purple smoke engulfed her, and when the smoke cleared, Indigo's hair was a different color. It had turned green.

"EEEEEKKK!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" she screamed. The twins began laughing, and Indigo jumped onto George's back, slapping him in the back of the head endlessly.

"OW! Cut it out! I give up! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" George shouted. Indigo kept slapping away, so Harry and Ron had to pry her off. 

"Let me at him! When I get through with him he's gonna wish he'd never messed with me!" Indigo said, struggling to get free. It took a while to get Indigo calmed down long enough for the twins to tell her how long it will take until the hair color wears off.

"FIVE HOURS?! I can't wait that long! I HATE GREEN!" Indigo shouted.

"Then why are you wearing a green tee shirt?" Ron asked. Hermione slapped him in the back of the head.

"SHUT UP!" she hissed.

"Don't worry, we'll get something so you can cover it up." Mrs. Weasley said. Indigo nodded, and got up from the ground. The gang got all they needed from Madam Malkins' and Indigo also bought a hat to hide her hair.

"Why do you need that hat? It's gonna wear off soon." asked Harry.

"Well, this way, I can hide my hair, and not be recognized by anyone." Indigo answered, tying her hair into pigtails.

"Now that we're done, let's go get something to eat! I'm starved!" Ron whooped energetically. 

"But you had five pancakes before we got here…" Ginny said, although her stomach growled too. 

"Besides, you're always hungry." Hermione snapped. Soon, everybody's stomach began to growl, so they went to eat at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. They all got what they wanted and began eating, when Harry slapped Ron in the back of his head.

"OW! Dude, that hurt! It's still sore from when Hermione hit me!" Ron hissed.

"Sorry, but don't look now, the Slytherin goons are coming this way…" Harry whispered and nodded towards the direction behind Ron. Ron turned around and groaned.

"What's wrong? And who's that?" asked Indigo. 

"Draco Malfoy, and he's the problem." Ron answered.

"You see, he's one of the people you DON'T want to get mixed in with at Hogwarts. He finds different ways to insult people every other minute." Harry added.

"He doesn't seem that bad to me…" Indigo said. Ron and Harry laughed so hard that their milkshakes came squirting out their noses. 

"Not bad? He's the worst of them all! He's a Slytherin. His family's rotten to the core! His father wanted to get rid of all the Muggle born from Hogwarts, and tried to get our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore fired." Ron said, wiping the milkshake off his face. Harry did the same. All the others left the table and went off in different directions, leaving Harry, Indigo, and Ron at the ice cream shop.

"Oh, well then, I see your point. So what's Slytherin?" Indigo asked.

"Slytherin's one the four houses at Hogwarts. It's the worst of them all. Not one wizard that got into Slytherin turned out to do any good. The other ones are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Gryffindor's the one all of us are in. But in order to get into a house, you need to be sorted." Harry answered.

"And how do you get sorted?" Indigo asked, curiously. Ron smirked.

"You have to wrestle a troll." Ron said, smirking. Indigo dropped her jaw, speechless. She was about to speak when another voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the Triwizard Cup Champion and his little friends…" came a cold drawling voice.

"Buzz off, Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Why should I? My interests are right here at this table…" Malfoy said, eyeing Indigo.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Harry said, sternly.

"Why don't you? Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" Malfoy said, holding up a hand. Indigo took the hand politely, and shook.

"Charmed… I'm Indigo Yushini. Now will you leave us, Mr. Malfoy?" Indigo said, toneless.

"Why don't you make me? Or is that ugly hat blocking your ears?" Malfoy said. Wrong choice. Indigo pulled out her wand, and in the blink of an eye, Malfoy had turned into a squirrel. Harry picked it up as it squirmed aimlessly, trying to get away.

"Sorry, are you?" Ron asked. The Malfoy-squirrel nodded.

"Now get lost!" Harry said, throwing the squirrel as far as he could. The squirrel landed with a flump onto the pavement. Indigo waved her wand, and Malfoy turned back to normal, limping away. 

"Let's have a bit of fun…" Indigo said. She flicked her wand at Malfoy, and slowly, the backside of his pants split, leaving a gap with his underwear showing. The boys laughed as more milkshakes came rushing down their noses like a leaky faucet.

Soon, it was time to go, and Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Indigo out to the Leaky Cauldron so Uncle Vernon could pick them up. Once Uncle Vernon got out of his car, Mrs. Weasley went over to him with Indigo and Harry by her side.

"Oh, Mr. Dursley! My children had such a good time with these two, that if I may ask, if they could spend the rest of their summer vacation at our home." Mrs. Weasley asked, and Harry and Indigo went inside the car and opened the window so they could hear.

"You want them to stay with you, eh?" Uncle Vernon asked gruffly. He was still angry at the Weasleys for what happened last summer.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley looked eager.

"Fine. When will you pick them up?" Harry and Indigo silently cheered.

"I can pick them up tomorrow at 10:00 if it's all right. I'll come by car." She added.

"Great. Well, good bye." Uncle Vernon muttered, angrily, and slammed the car door shut. Mrs. Weasley went back inside the Leaky Cauldron, and they took off, zooming into downtown, Muggle London.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Oh, all right…:: in a nagging voice :: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters, only the ones that appear in this story except Jenashu. Okie Dokie? GREAT! Then let's continue on with this story!

Jan. 26, 2002: Aww, shucks! This is turning out great! That you all for you reviews! I'm so happy! Keep it up, and I'll most likely have this story done by February!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3: Journey Back to the Burrow

The hour hand on Harry's alarm clock inched ever so slowly, as Harry and Indigo sat there staring at it. To them, what were minutes, really seemed like hours. _Just ten more minutes and they'll be here… _Harry thought. Just then the doorbell rang, and the two bolted to the door. Indigo tried to shove Harry out of the way, but was overpowered by Harry elbowing her in the ribs.

"Ow!" she cried, falling down to the ground. She got up, holding the area where Harry had nudged her. 

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard, Indy.." Harry apologized. He walked over to check if she was okay, but Indigo bolted out the door laughing.

"SUCKER!" she shouted running down the stairs. Harry burned up, and ran downstairs.

"Why I oughta…" he said reaching the last step, to see Fred and George each holding one of Indigo's arms so she couldn't run away. Indigo struggled to get free.

"Playing 'Tag' I see…" George said.

"Harry, that's SO old-school." Fred remarked.

"Shut up, and let me go!" Indigo snapped.

"All right, all right. Don't have a cow, Indigo…" George apologized, as he and Fred let go.

"I'm not, and call me Indy." she said walking off to the living room. Fred glanced at George.

"Oh yeah.. She likes me…" George said, dreamily. Harry shook his head hopelessly as Fred rolled his eyes.

"Bags are upstairs, I expect, Harry?" Fred asked. Harry nodded as Fred and George raced each other up the stairs. Harry walked into the living room to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, with Ron and Ginny sitting there, tinkering with the remote control that went with the television. Harry glanced around to see where Dudley was, and found him cowering in the corner, looking quite pale. Indigo walked over to him.

"Harry," she said, "does it usually take this long for those two no-gooders to move the trunks?".

"No, not really. They're usually really quick…" he answered.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go see what they're doing. Anyway, I think I might've left something out that I forgot to pack." She said walking back up. At the top she heard some sounds coming from Harry's room where she had put her trunk, and what she had just realized…

"My diary…" she whispered out loud. She rushed over to the door and opened a crack that was just big enough so she could see and hear what they were doing, but small enough that it wouldn't draw too much attention.

Fred had plopped onto Harry's bed with Indigo's diary clutched in his hands. George sat in Harry's swivel chair and glanced at the floor.

"Oh come on, George. You MUST be curious to see what she wrote in here… She won't mind if we just took a peek." Fred said waving Indigo's diary around.

"I am, but.." George started.

"But what? You're afraid she wrote something nasty about you?" Fred suggested. George nodded solemnly.

"Oh come, ON! You're nervous because you think she wrote something bad about you? DUDE! Get a grip on yourself! Yesterday she said you were cute!" Fred persisted. George sighed.

"Oh, all right. If you MUST…" he said half-heartedly. Fred gave George a pat on the back and opened Indigo's diary, and George looked over his shoulder.

"It even SMELLS sweet…" George said, dazed. Fred rolled his eyes and Indigo blushed, still fighting the urge to burst in on the twins.

"Let's see… AH! Here we go! August 7th…

Dear diary, __

I went Diagon Alley with some of Harry's friends today. I was really quite nervous, but once I got to know them, they really seemed like friends to me. There was something peculiar that happened today that made me feel kind of weird in a way. Once I had met one of the Weasley twins, George, my heart went all a flutter and I felt my cheeks get warm. Could it be that I have a crush on him? Well, I'm not quite sure yet though. Well, anyway…Fred, the other twins, seems kind of nice, but he's, how should I say it, a bit thickheaded." –"HEY! I AM NOT!" Fred commented. Almost immediately, Indigo burst in the door with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what you're doing with my diary?" she asked, her face the color of Aunt Petunia's red roses.

"Why, nothing at all. We were just looking around the room." George said, backing away from Fred. Indigo gave a cold glare at them both.

"Um, gotta go!" he added rushing out the door. Fred apologized, handed Indigo back her diary, and went to get George so they could move the trunks into Mr. Weasley's new car.

"How rude…" Indigo muttered. She shrugged and went to help the boys move the trunks.

George stopped to see why Indigo had come outside, the trunk slipped from his hands and hit Fred's toe. Fred cursed under his breath.

"Need any help?" Indigo asked.

"Ah, no. Not really. In fact, I think we're almost done." George answered.

"Then what's that over there?" she pointed toward the front steps. 

"Your trunk." Fred answered trying to cram Harry's trunk into the back of the car. George shook his head helplessly.

"I thought you were finished…." Indigo said slyly. George took Indigo's trunk and put it next to Harry's. Fred shut the lid and added, "We're done now." They both sniggered and ran inside, locking the door, so Indigo couldn't get back in. She chased after them, but since the door was locked, she began banging on it.

"Hey! Let me in! Why I oughta…" she was interrupted by Ginny opening the door with the rest of the Weasleys piling out after her.

"-Thank you again, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Mrs. Weasley said. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut, and Mrs. Weasley escorted everybody into the car, which was magically expanded on the inside so everyone could fit. Once Mr. Weasley made sure everyone was buckled up, they drove off, on their way to the Burrow.

After 15 games of Exploding Snap, Hangman, and Gobstones, they finally made it to the Burrow. Indigo stood in awe at the immensity of the house. Ron turned green at the sight. A few minutes later, George and Fred put rubber spiders on Ron and Indigo's shoulders. It took about 5 minutes for them to notice, and when they did, they ran off into the house screaming.


End file.
